Temeridad marca Tadashi
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: En una batalla de quién asusta más, Hiro le gana el puesto a su tía Cass; con honores. :: Bromance :: Not Incest :: Fic para la Actividad #1 del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio.


**D** isclaimer:Big Hero 6 © Disney-Marvel.

 **A** ctividad #1: Ingenieras/os del Bromance Hamada.

 **F** rase 4:-Tony Stark -Avengers Age of Ultron.

 **Viñeta.** **P** alabras: 797

 **N** otas de **H** ope's: Tadashi y Hiro siendo niños, otra vez. No es exactamente lo que se espera de la frase, pero me divertí mucho parodiándola.

* * *

 **T** EMERIDAD **M** ARCA **T** ADASHI

* * *

 _ **Somos monstruos, somos científicos locos; p**_ _ **ues que así sea.**_

 _ **Dales la cara.**_

\- Los dos, díganme, ¿cómo es que, en los exactos diez minutos que estuve bañando a Mochi, fueron capaces de hacer esto? -fue el grito consternado, confundido -y pronto a estar hambriento- de su tía Cass, apenas sus pies tocaron el primer centímetro, identificable, de piso en la sala.

Debido a la característica carencia de habla del más pequeño en momentos críticos, la mirada exaltada y reprobatoria fue inmediatamente para Tadashi.

\- Yo… -el nivel de silencio que tuvo, solo equivalía a la cantidad de rubor que ocupaba su rostro como símbolo de vergüenza.

No obstante, si relataba la verdad en retrospectiva, aún tenía forma de salvar sus manos del olor a goma de los guantes para lavar platos.

Ocurrió así:

El aroma a pollo frito lo había hecho bajar cada escalón con más velocidad a la apropiada, y antes de que se le diera el aviso de que la hora de la cena estaba acercándose.

Hiro permanecía con los dedos sumergidos en una bolsita de gomitas que, seguramente, sacó de la despensa ante el descuido de su tía.

La costumbre de no ingerir nada antes de lavarse las manos ya estaba grabada en su mente, por lo que dirigir las mismas bajo la canilla no era un esfuerzo.

Ya sentado al lado de su hermanito, la visión de él comiendo y conocer los minutos de espera hasta que cenaran, le llevó a actuar del siguiente modo.

\- Hey, ¿me das uno? –su apuro por el dulce le hizo preguntar, aunque no tuvo mucho sentido, de igual manera agarró entre el puño varios de los dulces.

De haber conocido el valor que Hiro le ponía a _sus pertenencias_ no se habría molestado, o quizás habría notado cómo la mirada mortificada pasaba a prepotente. No, Tadashi estaba concentrado en cómo el sabor frutal de los ositos invadía su lengua.

Fueron minutos acelerados, con el sonido de una silla siendo movida y arrastrada. Entonces, cuando el primer objeto le llegó con la puntería y fuerza de una bola de béisbol en su frente, comenzó creyendo que poseía cierta parte de culpa en el asunto; mas el paso de los minutos, analizando su situación, le dijo que entregarse toda la responsabilidad evitaba que el verdadero culpable razonara lo malo en sus acciones.

Su primer acto inocente fue exigir una explicación.

La respuesta había llegado, y no a su pregunta sino a su reacción.

La mirada de altanería y orgullo fue mostrada como señal de venganza e hizo al pequeño hermano mayor temblar internamente.

Lo siguiente Cass lo descifró por sí misma hacía rato, por la cantidad de diminutos dulces coloridos alfombrando el piso, sin embargo saber el cómo del suceso era el objetivo que la tenía enojada.

\- ¡Ta Dashi me quitó mis gomitas primero!

\- ¡Yo no te las arrojé como si fueran globos con agua y ensucié el piso!

\- Eran mías, podías buscar las tuyas. ¡Además mojaste la bolsa con tus manos!

\- ¡Tú acabas de hacer algo peor!

\- Basta los dos. Irán a limpiarse la cara y cambiar su ropa mojada, luego vendrán aquí a juntar todo este desastre -Hiro mostró su descontento con una mueca, Tadashi suspiró aún vergonzoso.

Ambos dejaron la habitación a pasos lentos, con su gato maullándoles al pasar junto a sus pies y ser ignorado. Llegados al baño, entraron juntos y Hiro acomodó la micro escalera que guardaban para que él usara el lavamanos.

Podía ser debido a la velocidad con la que se enjuagó y quitó todo de su rostro, sus labios surcados hacia abajo y repentinamente tirando hacia arriba, el no mirar el rostro de Tadashi al darle espacio ó que dejó el lugar apenas su hermano mayor se acercó a limpiarse.

Una -de las tan acumuladas- buenas muestras de fe que tenía Tadashi, respecto de la gente, constaba en nunca prejuzgar. Independientemente de la primera impresión, sus ocho años le habían dado la cantidad de evidencia para comprender que cada quién poseía más facetas de la que, a primera vista, exponían. Aunque fuera una muestra de madurez, creada hace precisamente dos horas atrás mientras permanecía aún en clase.

\- ¡¿Qué les pusiste a los benditos osos que no se me quitan del rostro?!

Pero Hiro era distinto de los demás; teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿podía ser que sus cortos, prematuros -y muy alejados de la pubertad- cuatro años, ya definieran su personalidad? Mantenía la esperanza de que no.

* * *

 **N** otas de **H** ope's: ¿Les dije o no se los dije? Fue más parody que otra cosa. Tadashi dando la cara de este modo… él no tiene la culpa de tener un hermano-genio-loco que de grande le puso botas cohete al gato y lo asustó XD Gracias por la leída y nos vemos pronto, en otra cosita como esta.


End file.
